


A New Experiment

by cwacomstan



Category: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, and not that graphic in terms of word choices, its quite soft tho, takes place sometime after the films in case anyone was curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwacomstan/pseuds/cwacomstan
Summary: Just a straightforward Sparkswood first time pegging fic, it’s pretty soft and lowkey nerdy and not too graphic but still nsfw obviously
Relationships: Flint Lockwood/Sam Sparks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A New Experiment

Flint and Sam had been going steady for a while now, spending the majority of their time together both personally and professionally. Their lab was a resounding success and it had been a couple of months since they first moved in together.

Sex stuff had never been something the two needed to maintain their relationship, it was just another fun activity to do on occasion like watching movies or going out to dinner.  
Something new was on the table for tonight, however, something that they had researched and casually discussed before. Flint had just completed his latest invention, the Flint Lockwood Strap-on For Pegging, or FLSOFP for short.

She glanced over at her boyfriend who sat patiently waiting on their bed watching while she adjusted the straps followed by her glasses out of pure habit.

Sam’s confidence bloomed significantly ever since first meeting and getting to know Flint, yet something about the attached appendage gave her a powerful new feeling. Flint couldn’t help but unabashedly admire and adore everything about her, especially in this moment noticing her smile to herself.

“Almost ready?” he asked eagerly. She looked back up at him and answered with a soft laugh, “More like are you ready?” Then again, it was the first time doing this for the both of them.

Flint was slightly nervous but that emotion quickly dissolved when he saw the look on his girlfriend’s face as she moved closer towards him.

Once they were face to face, they kissed each other softly for a few minutes before she broke the kiss to whisper into his ear "I can’t wait to see the look on your cute face as I rail into you..." followed by a tender kiss on his forehead and ruffling his unruly hair.  
His face became flushed with a deep shade of red while a big dorky grin spread across hers. 

“So I take it you’re ready then,” giggled Sam and Flint shyly nodded in response. “Awesome, just gotta get some of this first…”

He flipped over and laid in preparation while she stood back up to grab the bottle of lube from off the nightstand.  
Once finished with that important detail, she returned to the bed and gently got into the right position. 

Flint curiously looked over his shoulder just in time to see her slide it in.

Immediately his eyes widened and he let out a sharp gasp. There was noticeable concern in her voice when she asked, “You ok?”  
Flint replied truthfully, “Y-yeah I’m fine, f-feels kinda weird but not in a bad way s-so I don’t really want to stop...”

Sam nodded in acceptance and answered with, “Alright, but please let me know if you change your mind because you know the last thing I wanna do is hurt you,” quickly planting a kiss on his nose to reiterate.

She made sure to keep a slow pace at first to give him time to get used to the new feeling, as well as to figure things out for herself too.

A few minutes in his breathing grew more frequent and his expression changed to a half-lidded gaze coupled with a deepening blush, so she took this as a sign to take things up a notch and fall into a steady rhythm.

Heavy breaths quickly turned into groans and utterances of her name, which admittedly gave her even more of a confidence boost.

“Having fun?” he couldn’t answer her beyond half-spoken pleas.

She loved hearing him absolutely blissed out and soaking up every second of her soft yet firm control over him.

This gave her the idea to quicken her thrusts and his response was exactly what she was hoping for.

"mmhhhh S-Sammm..." he could tell that he was getting close as he buried his face into the sheets.  
She suspected it too, feeling quite accomplished as she smirked to herself.

“Almost there?” she lovingly asked him. He was a mumbling mess beneath her as the sensation overtook him like a crashing wave.

Flint laid there blissfully catching his breath as Sam hurriedly exited the room to clean things off.

She then proceeded to lay down beside him on the bed to spend the rest of the night cuddling and engaging in some pillow talk.

“Um, I don’t mind doing that more often, I uh…I really enjoyed it,” he smiled softly. “Kinda makes me wish we tried it sooner, honestly”  
“Agreed, it was fun for me too, albeit in different ways,” she replied in earnest while slowly playing with his messy hair. “You were so cute...well, you still are, but you know what I mean,”

The two of them simultaneously let out a soft nerdy chuckle. “I love you so much,” Flint spoke softly, “Me too, but about you,” she finished.

They both laid there basking in the afterglow before exchanging soft kisses, muttering some more I love yous, and succumbing to a well-deserved slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m quite happy with how this turned out, especially for my first time writing anything like this. Basically I got tired of waiting around for more sparkswood content so I’m taking matters into my own hands cus my philosophy is if you want something done right you gotta do it yourself lol


End file.
